


Tacit Agreement

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Naked Female Clothed Female, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amanda gives Kat exactly what she needs.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Amanda Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



The way Amanda explored her toy chest, pulling out items and holding them with reverence, inspecting each curve, each glint in the light, always made Kat stir. It was almost like a religious experience; though Amanda didn’t believe in anything other than the pursuit of pleasure and kindness. 

The anticipation Kat felt as Amanda inspected a glass dildo and then discarded it in a pile with all the other items unsuitable for her mood only served to ramp up her arousal. Amanda knew it. 

Kat would never admit that she enjoyed this part almost as much as the actual sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat never bothered to dress up for these occasions. Turning up in trousers and a tank top suited her fine. Years with the Federation, and in the Academy before that, knocked out the shred of modesty she had when she arrived at 17. 

Kat suspected Amanda’s reserved nature put people off, but if you knew her well enough, she exuded a steady hum of quiet confidence that Kat was continuously drawn to.

When Amanda’s long, soft fingers found the hem of Kat’s tank top, she bunched it up and pulled it overhead slowly, eyes catching every bit of exposed skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda finally had the rest of Kat’s clothes in a heap next to the bed and Kat’s legs trembled slightly with anticipation. Amanda was still clothed, wearing a waist length violet teddy and matching silk panties. 

Kat watched, elbows propped on the bed, as Amanda donned the selected strap on. Amanda tucked a tiny silver vibrator into the base of it, and adjusted the straps to the worn-in lines before coming close enough to touch, but not kiss. The blue cock bobbed between Amanda’s legs and Kat dutifully denied her own impulse to close her mouth around it. 

“Turn over.”


	4. Chapter 4

As she climbed onto the bed and arranged some pillows under herself Kat thought about giving Amanda the best blow job she’d ever received. 

This was their arrangement. Amanda always started with tea; assessed Kat’s mood and state of mind, and then Kat relinquished control. Just for an hour or two. 

The lube was warm and tingled a bit as Amanda worked her ass open with her fingers. When Amanda pressed the head of the cock to her asshole, her cunt was dripping and clenched tight. Kat’s body was desperate for more, and Amanda obliged, pumping into her ass fervently.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda’s blue cock provided the perfect feeling of fullness. Kat’s fingers were sloppy around her own clit as she struggled for purchase; her face pressed against the bedspread, arms pinned underneath her. 

Kat focused on the sound of Amanda’s body meeting hers, a distinctive slap of harness to skin, and it pushed her over the edge into nothingness.

Kat opened her eyes, adjusting on the bed to properly take Amanda in. 

“May I?” Kat asked, eagerly. 

Amanda closed the distance and pressed Kat’s face to her cunt. Amanda’s wetness had soaked through the front of her panties. 

Kat relished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AudreyV for beta reading!


End file.
